2017 Pacific Hurricane Season (Akio)
The 2017 season was the first hurricane season to start with 3 major hurricanes since reliable records began in 1971. It was an average season in terms of named storms, and above average in terms of hurricanes and major hurricanes. This season also shattered numerous records. Hurricanes Adrian and Beatriz became the strongest hurricane in terms of pressure to exist in the months of May and June, beating Amanda 2014 and Ava 1973 respectively. Hurricane Beatriz also tied Hurricanes Patsy of 1959 and John of 1994 for fourth strongest wind speed. Hurricane Greg crossed over into the Atlantic, becoming the first storm to do so since Tropical Depression Eleven-E in 2010. Hurricane Jova broke the record for fourth longest duration, lasting 18 days. Tropical Storms Max and Otis both made landfall on the big island of Hawaii, the former causing $950 million in damages and dropping 30 inches of rain. Tropical Depression Eighteen-E made landfall in San Diego on Christmas Day, becoming the first storm since 1939 to hit California. Season Timeline ImageSize = width:725 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:240 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2017 till:01/01/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph_(178-208-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph_(209-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:24/05/2017 till:31/05/2017 color:C4 text:Adrian from:16/06/2017 till:20/06/2017 color:C5 text:Beatriz from:29/06/2017 till:04/07/2017 color:C4 text:Calvin from:10/07/2017 till:13/07/2017 color:TS text:Dora from:13/07/2017 till:21/07/2017 color:TS text:Eugene from:22/07/2017 till:27/07/2017 color:TS text:Fernanda from:30/07/2017 till:08/08/2017 color:C3 text:Greg from:12/08/2017 till:18/08/2017 color:TS text:Hilary barset:break from:16/08/2017 till:20/08/2017 color:TS text:Walaka from:17/08/2017 till:27/08/2017 color:C1 text:Irwin from:23/08/2017 till:09/09/2017 color:C2 text:Jova from:25/08/2017 till:30/08/2017 color:C3 text:Akoni from:28/08/2017 till:03/09/2017 color:C1 text:Kenneth from:31/08/2017 till:05/09/2017 color:TS text:Ema from:12/09/2017 till:20/09/2017 color:C4 text:Lidia from:13/09/2017 till:26/09/2017 color:TS text:Max from:25/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 color:C3 text:Norma barset:break from:29/09/2017 till:07/10/2017 color:TS text:Otis from:07/10/2017 till:17/10/2017 color:C1 text:Pilar from:27/10/2017 till:04/11/2017 color:C1 text:Ramon from:20/12/2017 till:26/12/2017 color:TD text:Eighteen-E bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2017 till:01/06/2017 text:May from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November from:01/12/2017 till:01/01/2018 text:December Storms Hurricane Adrian Hurricane Beatriz Hurricane Calvin Tropical Storm Dora Tropical Storm Eugene Tropical Storm Fernanda Hurricane Greg Tropical Storm Hilary Hurricane Irwin Hurricane Jova Hurricane Kenneth Hurricane Lidia Tropical Storm Max Hurricane Norma Tropical Storm Otis Hurricane Pilar Hurricane Ramon Tropical Depression Eighteen-E Naming These are the names that were used for the Eastern Pacific in 2017. The name Irma used for the first time. This is the same naming list as 2011, with the exception of Irma, which replaced Irene. Other than that, the two lists are the same. The name Whitney was not used during the course of the year. These are the next four names to be used in the Central Pacific Basin. Of the four names, three were used. Retirement In the Spring of 2018, the WMO decided to retire three names, Beatriz, Calvin, and Max from their naming lists, and they will never be used to name a storm again. They will be replaced by Beverly, Chad, and Marcel for the 2023 Pacific Hurricane Season. In the Spring of 2018, the WMO decided to not retire any names from the Central Pacific. New Naming Lists Eastern Pacific - 2023 Central Pacfic - Next 4 Names Category:Eastern Pacific Category:Akio Category:Seasons By Akio Category:Slightly Above Average Category:East Pacific hurricane seasons Category:Central Pacific Category:Central Pacific hurricane seasons Category:Unfinished Articles